


thank you for the life you have given me

by shash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU where everyone is alive and well, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kids, Only spoils character reveals but nothing more, Romance, eren and mikasa have kids!!!, everyone is a full grown adult, kinda cheesy hahahaha, mini fanfic, spoiler-free, surprisingly this is not smut, well ok maybe there is a little sexy times stuff but its sooo super mild, will add more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shash/pseuds/shash
Summary: Where Mikasa experiences the best moments of her life with her family, and moments where she remembers what had led up to this point.A mini fanfic, some chapters are in the past while others in the present.





	1. I refuse to kiss a wrinkly old prostitute

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes this is not a smut fanfic isn't that incredible?
> 
> so i was thinking, mikasa and eren are like so incredibly bad for each other, esp during their teenage years, i honestly don't get how people ship them, so i thought maybe i can ship them too (kinda?) once their older and grown and have bigger brains?? i feel like you can only really ship them once their older idk
> 
> as i said in the 'summary', this will be a short fanfic with some chapters being in the present (all in Mikasa's PoV), and the other chapters is present Mikasa telling past memories, if ya get what i mean? idk i just wanna make it cute? i just want to contribute something to erekasa (is that their ship name hahaha) bc all the fanfics ive read have mikasa as either the actual sister or eren-views-as-his-sister-but-she-has-a-raging-crush-on-him, so that doesn't help. also their personalities are a bit different considering they aren't in the AoT universe so Mikasa isn't a COMPLETE robot and Eren.....well he's still a fucking time bomb but. ok u know what just read it

Mikasa loves her life. If she were told that she was going to end up with the life she is living now, she would’ve scoffed and told that person to stop spouting unbelievable nonsense.

But it’s believable. And nowhere near the nonsense she had stuck in her head when she was younger, whatsoever.

She loves waking up beside her lover, sometimes huddled in-between them is their one year-old daughter, Reena (or re-named Nana by her siblings). Their eldest son, seven year-old Alex, alongside their second child, three year-old Hiyori, would often barge into their room, crack of dawn, to greet their parents with suffocating hugs and to smother their baby sister with kisses enough to leave red marks (Alex once kissed Reena’s cheeks so hard that he left a red bruise, getting a scolding from his father from that.)

Or, sometimes, when they’re fortunate enough (like this morning), Reena would have quickly fallen asleep in her crib the night before, the other two being worn out enough to not wake up early, and so they would lock the door to be left undisturbed for the rest of the night. 

Some nights, he would be gentle, taking it slow but going for rounds, quiet but heard moans and the creaking of the bed bouncing off the walls of the room. Other nights, they would not have enough sleep and would wake up the next morning all achy and be too drained to be productive for the day. 

However the night played out depended on their mood, but Mikasa always found herself waking up first, bare from head-to-toe, wrapped in the arms of her husband snoring peacefully against the top of her head. Since they have gotten their first child, he had eventually morphed into a heavy-sleeper, Armin often teasing her that he felt too comfortable with Mikasa and trusted her enough to protect him if things ever went wrong. She always smiles when remembering that memory.

Mikasa takes advantage of the fact that her husband is in a deep sleep and tips her head back just enough to look at him.

Eren, despite being only twenty-eight, looks a bit older than his actual age. There’s this prominent wrinkle right between his thick eyebrows, faint lines marking his forehead, and indents of dark circles below his eyes. His face structure has gotten more defined over the years, his sharp cheekbones and jaw replacing the childish roundness of his face. While sleeping, Mikasa had noticed, Eren has his lips jutting out, almost in a pout (something their son Alex does as well). Over the years when she had awoken before him, she had to press her thumb between her husband’s eyebrows to smooth out the wrinkles, his resting face looking uneasy and harsh. Mikasa likes to think that it’s not just her persistent pressing-between-his-eyebrows routine that makes him look so peaceful now.

While Mikasa enjoys the warmth of being snuggled by him, she isn’t one to stay in bed for too long after waking up, and so she slithers out of his arm-cage, very discreet and too quiet for even her to notice (she’s mastered it over the years). Once her feet had met the ground, she instantly slips on a silky nightgown and turns back to check on Eren. Usually he’s still asleep, but Mikasa froze to see Eren’s bright eyes locked onto hers.

“You got caught in the act,” Eren says in his groggy, hoarse morning voice. He shifts onto his back, pressing his hands against the headboard of the bed and pushing himself to stretch his body, heavily huffing out from his nostrils.

Mikasa quickly finds herself smiling, tucking her hair behind both of her ears and returning to the bed, scooting towards her husband and resting her hand on his bare chest while she leaned her head on the other.

“I’m sorry,” Mikasa says, not sorry at all, “you know I don’t like staying in bed for too long.”

“Do you want to get away from me that badly,” Eren says, and shifts back onto his side to face his wife with tired, crusty eyes and a small smile.

Mikasa giggles, and she feels like a newlywed all over again. “No, never,” she says and leans in to give a comforting kiss on the lips of her husband.

Eren then takes her by surprise, slithering an arm underneath her waist against the bed and hoisting her up on top of him, Mikasa releasing a quiet gasp as he did so. He looped his arms around her, tight, and Mikasa supposed he wasn’t planning on releasing anytime soon.

“You are not leaving until I am done cuddling with you,” Eren says and Mikasa laughs in his ear.

Mikasa tries to squirm, but to no avail. Eren’s grip is too tight. “My arms are being squashed, they hurt like this.”

“You didn’t care that my feelings got hurt when you leave me in bed. Imagine waking up and not finding your beautiful wife next to you.”

“Well that beautiful wife is preparing a grand breakfast for you and our kids, I could leave you guys to starve.”

“No human being eats that early.”

“You could get more sleep at nights but your sex drive says otherwise.” Eren turns to give a deadpanned look at his wife and Mikasa laughs at that. “I’m not wrong.”

“How could I sleep when someone as beautiful as you is next to me?” Eren narrows his eyes and releases his wife, but before she could make an escape he presses her down on the bed and moves on top of her, caging her once again. She can escape through the cavities through his arms, but she can’t escape that intense morning stare.

“I think you’re getting old, look,” Eren says, breaking the tension, and presses his fingers on her cheekbones to lift her cheeks up dramatically. “Yeah, you look fifteen again like this, not like an old wrinkly woman.”

Mikasa worms her arms out and smacks her husband’s hands away. “You’re so romantic you know that?”

“You want _romantic_?” Eren asks, eyes wide. “Last night, and the night before that, and two nights before that weren’t romantic enough?”

Mikasa tips her head back and laughs. “We didn’t have sex two nights before remember? Reena wouldn’t stop crying.”

“You know you’re considered a moron for keeping count the nights we have sex.”

“You’re not the only one I have sex with so I have to keep count,” Mikasa says with a sly smile and puckers her lips dramatically, waiting for a kiss.

Eren covers her lips with the palm of his hand and glares at her. “I refuse to kiss a wrinkly old prostitute.” Mikasa furrows her eyebrows at that. Eren gives in and sighs dramatically. “All right, don’t give me those eyes. Just one kiss for the old prostitute. Y’know, before she dies.”

Eren moves his hand and his lips meet with Mikasa’s. Mikasa releases a quiet hum against his lips, and feels Eren’s hands caressing the temples of her forehead. Before the kiss could be escalated into anything else, sudden bangs against the door startled them and Eren broke the kiss to whip his head towards the door.

But the bangs sounded like they were coming from the lower side of the door, a telltale sign that it’s one of their kids interrupting them.

“Mama! Papa!” Alex’s muffled voice sounds worried through the door. “Riri throwed up on the floor and I dunno how to clean it up!”

Mikasa sighs, and lifts her hand to grab Eren’s chin and force him to face her way. “This is why I have to abandon you. We have kids to take care of,” Mikasa says and presses her hands against his chest to push him away.

Mikasa escapes from Eren’s bad security and slips on her slippers. She walks to the door and unlocks it.

She hears muffles against the sheets. “What?” Mikasa says, turning.

“I love you.” 

Mikasa glares at her husband despite his face being pressed against the sheets. “I love you too,” she says anyway.


	2. How it all began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mikasa's memory chapter! sorry if there are any mistakes i wrote this all in one go hahahha

Mikasa remembers her and Eren’s family practically living with one another, the fathers always discussing matters that were basically gibberish to seven year-old Mikasa, and the mothers exchanging German and Japanese recipes from one another. Mikasa remembers her mother telling her if they hadn’t had a house already they would’ve been next-door neighbors with the Jaegers.

The families collided quite well, however the children did not. 

Eren and Mikasa, as children, had colliding personalities. Mikasa was gentle and kind, soft-spoken but curious, polite but spoke out. She had lots of interests and loved sharing it with others, and had no problem making friends as long as her parents cheered her on in the background. Eren, however, was a ticking-time bomb; just one push of a button and he’d practically explode. A moody child, he was, grumpy and sassy and always hiding his true feelings, too embarrassed to admit if he were feeling any positive emotion. He rejected Mikasa’s offer to a friendship multiple times, refusing to communicate with her no matter how many times his mother pestered him.

_ Behave, Eren! _ Mikasa remembers his mother saying, quite theatrical with her hand motions, perhaps accentuating her scoldings, her warnings. His mother always continued the scoldings in German, and it sure sounded much harsher than in English. In either language, Eren would stare down his mother with the darkest glare ever seen in history. Not like that could compete with Carla’s stares. The softest, compassionate mothers always had a side to them.

The family barbecues, the outdoor mountain picnics, the long road-trips to places Mikasa didn’t know how to spell, she remembers it all too well. In fact, during one of the annual road-trips they had, a 10 year-old Mikasa had once found Eren’s collection of Pokémon cards sprawled out on the ground of the van, and out of the goodness in her heart, she neatly placed them in a stack and returned them to Eren. Enraged, he spat in her face, asking her why he dared sully his precious cards with her fingers, and instead of returning them to their rightful place, he threw them out the window. You could say his mother held his ears in her pockets as souvenirs.

This whole one-way hate train ended once Mikasa’s mother fell ill (she was around 12 years old), and Carla had to drill the idea in Eren’s head that they had to be respectful during their frequent visits to Mikasa’s house in order to take care of her mother, so Eren just left his attitude at home and stayed quiet most of the time.

But Mikasa doesn’t remember much of her relationship with Eren going anywhere at that time, too mentally fractured at the fact that one day, her mother was no longer going to be with them. So she spent most of her time at her mother’s side, satisfying her needs as much as a 12 year old could, skipping school but only going at her mother’s weak pleas, sleeping on a pillow but waking up at night in cold sweat, checking on her mother.

Even with their persistent coddling and the much frequent hospital visits and taking far too many prescriptions, her mother succumbed to the illness after six months of suffering.

They say depression can affect your memories, and that is very much true. She truly only remembers getting sick with seasonal colds and stomach bugs, always coughing her lungs out while she barely met the recommended amount of sleep. Her father struggled with coming to terms with his wife’s death, often drowning himself in alcohol to numb the pain and skipping work with ill as the excuse. Each day, for at least two months until her father could get up on his own feet, Carla Jaeger would ring at their doorbell, placing hot pots of foods with wafting smells that the Ackermans just couldn’t find alluring. She would check up on them, remind her father to shower and change his clothes, shower Mikasa and put her hair in cute hairstyles, clean the house…Her grief morphed into an objective to take care of her mother’s family, as she thought that was what Hinata would have wanted.

A clear memory Mikasa still remembers is when Eren Jaeger, all by himself, rang at their door. Mikasa thought that it was his mother, but after several knocks and ringing, she eventually had to open the door and found him staring at the ground with a weird expression.

“Happy birthday,” he said, and presented a pink box wrapped in red ribbon. Mikasa hadn’t even known it was her birthday. 

It seemed as Eren hadn’t fixed his whole attitude problem, and impatiently shoved the box into Mikasa’s vision once more, startling her.

“Aren’t you gonna take it?” he grumbled, and Mikasa accepted the gift, staring at the box in confusion.

Eren turned his head, sighed, and turned back to face Mikasa. “Here, let me open it,” he said in a low voice, his eyebrows furrowed. He snatched the box from Mikasa, quite aggressively tearing the ribbon apart, and then a honk from behind them startled them both. Eren turned and grumbled something under his breath, and then continued to unwrap the box, a bit more gentle that time.

“M-my mom helped me knit this,” he explained, and pulled out a well-knit red scarf, save for the amateur work quite obvious in the small holes at some parts of the scarf. “She also helped me knit these mittens to match.” Mikasa blinked at the present, completely taken by surprise by this sudden…well, surprise.

“Are you—“ Eren said, but cut himself off, shaking his head. He then grabbed one of Mikasa’s hands, shoved it in the mitten and repeating the action for the other hand. Then, he grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around her, practically engulfing her in red.

“It looks nice,” he blurted, and his face turned the same shade as the scarf in realization. Mikasa felt the softness of the wool and the comforting smell of home-cooked meals and cinnamon from the scarf, and immediately began to weep.

Mikasa couldn’t see his expression or hear what he was saying, but all she felt was arms wrapping around her, tapping her back, on telling her that it was all going to be okay, eventually.


	3. Maybe it's a Jaeger trait?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jaeger wedding (but it's not Eren's).

The day Eren’s half brother got married, Zeke, was a nostalgic day for Mikasa and her husband. It was when they were on their second year of marriage, and Alex was only two years old. Eren had to tell his secretary to clear his schedule for the next two days and postpone any deadlines and meetings for later; although Eren was a workaholic, he did prioritize family over anything else.

Mikasa started her morning off with silencing her alarm clock; Alex’s quiet weeping. It was odd; most babies would bawl their eyes out, each cry going up an octave and incessantly increasing in volume, but not for Alex. He’d wake his mother up through barely audible crying, Mikasa finding her son sitting on his bottom, head low and small fists consistently rubbing his swollen eyes as tears streamed down his red cheeks. She got concerned for her son, thinking that he awoke from constant nightmares, but Eren told her it wasn’t that and their son was just an odd child.

Mikasa actually liked getting ready for special events. She liked pampering herself and spending some time alone with herself, doing her makeup and picking out a pretty dress. She rarely had any time alone, and doing makeup was a form of therapy for her. Well, she wasn’t _completely_ alone; Alex would come waddle to her from time to time, asking in his gibberish he calls a language what his mother was doing, and would ask if he could put some makeup, too. Mikasa didn’t want her son to have his whole chubby face smothered in blue eye shadow, so she entertained the idea and dabbed his already red cheeks with blush, and that seemed to satisfy Alex enough to make him stare at himself in the mirror for a good ten minutes. 

Eren and Mikasa both opted to wear royal blue, Mikasa draped in a lean blue dress that drooped around her shoulders, showing a bit of cleavage, and had a lopsided cut with ruffles at the end. Eren simply wore a pinstripe tuxedo and a tie that matched the same shade of blue.

Mikasa had to cancel her online teaching session for the day, the kids saying they were sad but hope she has fun at the event. 

At the wedding hall, the air was cold, and Mikasa felt her exposed skin be prickled with goose bumps. The hall was beautifully decorated, all in light blues and yellows and soft pinks with lots of white. Mikasa greeted friends and family, all pinching Alex’s cheeks and/or ruffling his soft hair, saying that he is a carbon copy of his father (which he is. Carla’s genes are awfully strong).

Then she greeted the groom, Zeke, having his hair parted and neat and his beard nicely trimmed. He was awfully happy, his face glowing and his smile blinding the guests. She smiled brightly at that, remembering their own wedding day and how Eren acted the same way.

They greeted Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger, also surprisingly wearing the same shade of blue, her mother-in-law laughing at how they have the same great taste, Mikasa agreeing. While the guests all took their seats, Mikasa included, someone tapped her on her shoulder, and she did not expect the person to be her father. She gasped in surprised, immediately rising and throwing her arms around her father whom she hadn’t seen in months. She buried her face into his shoulders as he squeezed her tightly, coaxing herself not to cry but feeling the tears run down her cheeks and stain his coat anyway. After the lovely surprise, they sat beside each other, Alex greeting his grandfather with a big hug and kiss and then hopping onto his lap. Eventually, Alex saw that his father was standing near his uncle and the rest of the wingmen and wanted to join them, too. Mikasa complied and their little son shuffled his way to the altar and stood beside his father, clutching a part of Eren’s dress pants and swaying from side to side. 

At last, the bride made her debut with her father by her side and young girls behind her, striding into the hall in a great, great wedding gown, each side of the walkway draped in the snow-white fabric. The bride had a small pale face but a strong nose, twinkling eyes that were down on the ground, maybe too flustered to look at her lover. Mikasa’s heart warmed at that. She knew that feeling.

You could hear a quiet but heard gasp at the altar, many turning to see that the groom is in awe, and turned around, almost choking, sobbing, Mikasa couldn’t tell. All she knew was that Eren had the same exact reaction; immediately emotional at the sight of their bride. Maybe it’s a Jaeger trait?

While they exchanged their ‘I do’s’, Mikasa looked to her husband and noticed him staring at her with crinkled eyes and a warm smile, and she knew what he was thinking about. Mikasa looked back at the groom and noticed the expression on his face and smiled immediately; it was like watching a remake of their wedding in third person. She could tell the couple was really happy. 

The bride had distinctive features, but she was cute looking and had this motherly-loving aura, with her soft crooked smile and upturned eyes. Mikasa’s eyes darted to her son’s small hand caged into the palm of her husband. 

After some of the non-relatives or not very close guests left, the wedding reception began, where Mikasa caught up with her in-laws and her father and old friends and got to know the bride. Her name was Pieck, a twenty-four year old kindergarten teacher that met Zeke through mutual friends. They weren’t dating for too long, both of them being single for quite some time and only dating for eight months before Zeke proposed four months ago. She said the preparations for the wedding were hectic and Mikasa laughed saying that the most stressful part was mentally preparing yourself that it was actually going to happen. Pieck agreed. At the end of the reception, when Mikasa had to stop herself lest she became a bit too tipsy to take care of her child, Pieck suggested that she should enroll Alex to their school and Mikasa thought that that was a good idea.

During the car ride home, Alex fell asleep in his car seat, and Eren had one hand on the steering wheel and another atop Mikasa’s hand, rubbing it softly, reminiscing about their wedding night and their honey moon in low susurrus and quiet giggles. Mikasa’s cheeks were glowing red from the alcohol as she spoke with her husband, still able to see her husband’s bright alluring eyes even in the dark, dark night.


	4. It was almost like her old life, almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter didn't really reveal much, so I thought I should post this as a separate chapter to get things going. The next few chapters are goin to reveal how eren and mikasa got closer n their history together so stay tuned. Thanks for the support!

Mikasa was thirteen when her father lost his job. Although he had been saving an eight-month emergency supply before Mikasa was born, he didn’t like the idea of completely depending on that and eventually found a promising job. But it was hours away from where their home was, about a fourteen-hour drive. The house was awfully full of memories, almost haunting them, so her father sold the house after packing their things and drove off to another province. Mikasa didn’t get to see Eren, but Mrs. Jaeger gave her a big hug and a kiss on the crown of her head. She also gave them a plastic bag of snacks to munch on the road.

Mikasa didn’t remember the trip feeling long, but they did take stops often to fill up on gas or to rest for a bit. But eventually, they made it to their new house; a small, two-story home that looked like it was recently built. It took two weeks or so to prepare the house and fully unpack, but eventually it became a place to come back to. Mikasa wondered why the house had more than two bedrooms.

School was starting, too. She was going to enter the seventh grade, in a new school with new people and a completely new life. She remembered on her first day that she hadn’t the energy to try to make friends, too uninterested in the other students to even bother talking to them. On the third week of school, her homeroom teacher called her father, pulling out a concerned parent from his work to inform him that there was a problem; his daughter was a lone wolf and didn’t mix well with her peers. She lent an ear as her father spoke about how important friendships were on the way home, but she only _looked_ like she was listening, out of respect; she was too out of it to properly digest his words, anyway.

It almost hit the second month of school when Mikasa came home early with a red nose, swollen eyes and a sore throat. She had caught the common cold, and began crying from the pain and was sent home. Her father made her chicken soup, and it almost tasted like her mother’s. While he was feeding Mikasa, her father received a call; it was Mrs. Jaeger, calling to check in to see how things were going. Almost immediately, she felt her heart sting and began sniffling, closing her eyes to refrain the tears from coming out. Her father noticed this and ended the call, asking what was wrong. She confessed she no longer wanted to attend school, saying it was too vexing for her to go and she wanted to leave, to where, she didn’t know. She was sure this was the effect of taking medicine talking.

After that episode, a week later, they had a few days off because of some holiday she couldn’t remember, so she stayed home, in her room, doing absolutely nothing but memorizing the designs on her ceiling. A few knocks were heard on her door, and her father entered, holding a proposal. He told her that if she wanted, she could return to Shiniganshina and stay with the Jaegers, returning to her old school and, almost, old life. 

“Really?” Mikasa said, sitting up on the edge of her bed, bug eyed.

“Yes, really,” her father replied, running through the strands of hair that made it out of her ponytail with his fingers. “Maybe that will make you feel better.” Mikasa nodded, and leaned into her father’s chest, softly patting her on the back rhythmically, eventually lulling her to sleep. 

The next week, after her father resigned her from school, he ushered her to pack her things, as they were going to drive to the Jaegers in the next two hours.

Once she hopped out of the car after the long drive, she strode to the familiar front door of practically her second home, her father behind her rolling her luggage (she offered to help but he told her to hurry up to the front door, smiling). The Jaegers greeted them warmly at the door, ushering them to get in while Dr. Jaeger took the luggage and Mrs. Jaeger gave Mikasa the biggest hug in the entire world. Then, she saw Eren trudge down the staircase, and immediately locked eyes with Mikasa.

Eren had grown, now he was a bit taller than Mikasa, as opposed to how it used to be. He still looked the same though, as it hadn’t been too long since they had last seen each other. His eyes darted from the familiar scarf to back at her, and he threw a quick ‘hi’ and then flitted to the living room.

They had a grand dinner, Mrs. Jaeger never failed to impress, though Eren didn’t join. They then showed her father to the guest room, and Mikasa to the room they prepared for her, remembering that it was the second guest room she slept in five years ago, but it was re-furnished and no longer had a carpet.

A few hours later, she heard the door bell ring at the front door, and went to open it and found Eren and a much taller, older, blond man with him. He looked an awful like Dr. Jaeger.

“Who’s this?” the blond man asked as they stepped in and slipped off their sneakers.

“My parents’ friend’s daughter,” Eren grumbled, shoving his shoes into the corner.

“I’m Zeke, Eren’s brother,” the blond said.

“Half-brother,” Eren corrected, and Zeke flicked him on the head.

“I’m Mikasa,” Mikasa said, and wondered why she had never known about this secret half-brother. She looked down and saw mud on their shoes. It was raining outside, so it made sense.

“I took Eren to the skate park since his mom doesn’t let him go alone and I’m old enough.” 

“How old are you?” Mikasa asked.

“Nineteen.” 

Wow. Six year difference. “Oh.”

Zeke laughed. “Yeah, I come visit sometimes when we have holidays, to see Eren and some of the friends that attend the college here and my dad, but he’s barely home anyway.” Eren made his way to the kitchen and Zeke followed. He turned to look at Mikasa. “Wanna eat with us? We’re gonna make some food and then play video games.”

“No thanks, I need to sleep,” Mikasa said.

Zeke shrugged. “Sure, night.” Mikasa nodded and pivoted on her heel, climbing up the stairs. That kid seemed weird. Mikasa guessed that guys hang out with anybody regardless of their age difference.

The next morning, once she squeezed the lifetime out of her father in a hug and he left a red mark on her cheek from how hard he kissed her, she helped clean up the aftermath of a delicious breakfast they had. While drying the dishes, she asked Mrs. Jaeger (who told her to call her Auntie now) about Zeke.

Zeke and Eren have the same father, but different mother. Dr. Jaeger divorced Zeke’s mother when he was around four years old, and married Aunt Carla two years later, when she was only nineteen. Aunt Carla explained that Zeke liked to come and visit every so often so he could play the role of an older brother, and liked to spoil Eren, just like how he did the night before by taking him to the skate park. She said that he probably does that because Eren’s father doesn’t spend time with him often due to work. Mikasa thought that Eren was lucky to have such a caring brother, but then again, she had an equally loving father.

The first week living with the Jaegers, Mikasa remembers it being panned out smoothly. Zeke left the third day, though he did stay a total of five days. She was told that she was going to start school right after the break. She was actually looking forward to it. Maybe she’d see her old friends again. And maybe she can finally be friends with Eren, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole zeke-hangs-out-with-eren-despite-the-large-age-difference is inspired by the kids in my school; the middle schoolers hang out with the seniors and nobody cares as long as theyre chill hahahaha)

**Author's Note:**

> plz tell me if there are any mistakes! ok ty for reading<3


End file.
